LA FÁBULA DEL CONFIADO IRRESPONSABLE Y EL MENTIROSILLO DESOBEDIENTE
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Batman deja a Dick al cargo de Damon confiando que su hijo mayor será capaz de hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño por un par de horas. Este fic contiene spank paternal / cp . Sino les gusta la temática no pierdan su preciado tiempo leyéndolo. Lean otros fics, esta web está llena de muy buenos fics
1. Chapter 1

**BATMAN Y LA FÁBULA DEL CONFIADO IRRESPONSABLE Y EL MENTIROSILLO DESOBEDIENTE**

- **Dick, he de salir un momento** (Dick levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno esperando oír que la policía había contactado con ellos porque necesitaban la ayuda de Batman y Robin**), me acaban de llamar de la oficina, una reunión urgente del consejo **(Dick volvió a su cuaderno) **Damian está durmiendo, cuando despierte, podrías echarle un vistazo.**

- **Si, claro** (dijo sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno). **No es como si pudiera ir a otra parte.**

- **No, hasta que se cure bien ese hombro, ya oíste a la doctora.**

- **Ya estoy del todo recuperado, Bruce, sano bien y rápido, ya lo sabes.**

- **Si, lo sé, al igual que sé que ese hombro no está al 100x100 aún. Tengo prisa y no puedo entretenerme a discutir contigo hijo, pero no hay más Nightwing hasta que vea que ese hombro vuelve a estar al 100x100.**

- **Ya lo está** (dijo farfullando Dick).

- **Richard, tengo prisa pero si quieres cuando regrese tu y yo tenemos una charla en mi despacho para refrescarte la memoria sobre la importancia de estar al 100x100 cuando se va a patrullar** (dijo alzando una ceja).

- **No, señor** (dijo flojito y poniendo morros como si fuera Tim o Damian. Bruce no pudo más que sonreír al ver aquel gesto aún infantil en el mayor de sus chicos).

- **Ok, portaros bien** (dijo Bruce como si fuera aún un niño. Dick solo rodó los ojos).

Damian se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película infantil, su padre le había puesto una manta por encima y había apagado el televisor y abajado un poco las luces para que durmiera. El chico era un puro nervio, nunca paraba quieto y verlo dormir así era como un respiro para Bruce. Así dormidito parecía un niño de 7 años normal y corriente. Bruce se hubiera quedado sentado mirando a su hijo toda la tarde sino fuera porque Alfred entró para indicarle que tenía una llamada urgente en el despacho. Bruce sonrió, le acarició el pelo y salió de la sala sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertarlo.

En cuanto sintió la puerta de la calle cerrarse Damian despertó de un bote. La tele estaba apagada, las luces eran tenues, las cortinas cerradas y su padre no estaba a su lado. Se puso de muy mal humor al instante.

- **¿Dónde está papá? **(exigió saber sin importarle que Dick estuviera al teléfono).

- **Shhhhh estoy hablando, Damian, espera un segundo **(dijo Dick poniendo la mano en el auricular para que no los escucharan)**.**

- **¿y Papá?** (sin importarle lo que acababa de decirle)

- **Papá ha tenido que salir una reunión de negocios** (se apresuró a decir para dejarle claro que se había ido como Bruce Wayne y no como Batman)

- **¡Vaya mierda!**

- **¡Esa boca Damian!** (le riñó Dick que nada más hacerlo se quedó parado de lo igual que había sonado su voz a la de Bruce. Dick escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono y regresó a la charla. Damian al ver que Dick estaba demasiado ocupado con su "amiguita" para atenderle se fue de allí)

- **Me largó a jugar a mi habitación** (refunfuñó porque Dick no le hacía caso. Al pasar por delante del despacho de su padre, sonrió con malicia, llamó tres o cuatro veces a Alfred, pero a no contestar, dedujo que se había ido con su padre y se metió con cautela en el despacho de su padre).

Damian tenía totalmente prohibido bajar a la batcueva solo. su padre había sido muy claro en eso. y parecía que todos los demás de la casa se confabulaban para no dejar que le niño estuviera nunca a solas en la batcueva. Damian no entendía tanta historia con la batcueva. Si se la conocía ya al dedillo y sabía usar todas aquellas máquinas mejor que Tim. Pero su padre parecía no querer darse cuenta que no era un bebé de pañales y siempre estaba bajo supervisión de Dick o de Alfred, a veces incluso del "bueno para nada" de Tim.

Damian podía modular su voz a la perfección, era algo que había aprendido de su madre, y normalmente no usaba esa habilidad para nada que no fuera hacer voces a la hora de jugar con sus juguetes. Pero ahora le iba a venir de perlas para poder entrar en la batcueva. Damian imitó la voz de Tim y dijo la batcontraseña. El identificador de voz, dio por correcta la voz y la identificó como TIM DRAKE alias Red Robin. En milésimas de segundo la entrada secreta se abrió y Damian no perdió ni un segundo en escurrirse en la batcueva.

Aquello para Damian era mejor que DisneyWorld. Podía estar allí abajo sin la vigilancia de nadie. A sus anchas, mirándolo y toqueteándolo todo. Jugando con los últimos juguetitos de batman. Por supuesto como a cualquier niño que se lo está pasando en grande jugando perdió toda la noción del tiempo. Eran ya pasadas las ocho de la tarde cuando notó una mirada fría y penetrante en su cogote. Lentamente se giró, esperando encontrar al estúpido de Tim o incluso a Dick, pero al girarse se dio cuenta que no tenía tanta suerte. Allí estaba su padre, todo lo alto que era, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo muy enojado.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATMAN Y LA FÁBULA DEL CONFIADO IRRESPONSABLE Y EL MENTIROSILLO DESOBEDIENTE**

Allí estaba su padre, todo lo alto que era, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo muy enojado.

- **Hola papi** (a Damian solo se le ocurrió decir eso, intentando apelar a los sentimientos paternales de su padre).

- **¿Hola papi?** (dijo arqueando una ceja) **¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ ABAJO TÚ SOLO!** (Bruce no solía alterarse muy a menudo, pero Damian lograba lo que ninguno de sus chicos había logrado antes, ni Jason, lograba ponerle el miedo en el cuerpo. Damian con diferencia era el más pequeño de todos, Dick tenía su edad cuando llegó a casa pero aún tardó unos años en vestir el traje de Robin. En cambio Damian había sido concebido y criado para ser un perfecto soldado. Y aún así podía ver que aún era un niño. Más niño de lo que fue Dick nunca, más niño de lo que incluso él mismo fue).

- **Bajé un momento a por…**(Damian se quedó unos segundos pensando) **¡A por el señor Jacinto!** (dijo agarrando su dinosaurio de juguete y enseñándoselo a su padre con una sonrisita de falsa inocencia). **Me lo dejé el otro día y no quería que el señor Jacinto tuviera miedo aquí bajo solito** (dijo poniendo su mejor voz y cara de niño dulce e inocente. Pero su padre ya lo iba conociendo bien y aunque no fuera así, él era Batman y era muy capaz de reconocer cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo, ya ni mencionar si ese alguien, solo 1'26 de altura y tiene 7 años).

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Bruce le agarró de la muñeca y lo alzó un poco para tener buen acceso a su trasero) **NADA DE MENTIRAS, DAMIAN **Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu noooo papi no** (intentando que su padre sintiera pena por él)

- **TE HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES** Plass Plass **QUE NO PUEDES BAJAR AQUÍ SOLO** Plass Plass, **QUE NO PUEDES ENTRAR EN MI DESPACHO SIN MI PERMISO** Plass Plass **Y QUE NADA DE ESTO SON JUGUETES **Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- **PAPIIIII NOOOOOO**

- **Sube para arriba ahora mismo y me esperas en tu cuarto, yo ahora subiré, está claro que debo reajustar el nivel de seguridad de la batcueva** Plass (le dio una última palmada para invitarlo a salir de allí)

Damian salió escopeteado de la batcueva todo lloroso y subió de tres en tres los peldaños de la escalera. Una vez en su habitación se echó en la cama a llorar. Su padre era muy injusto. No era justo que él fuera él único que no podía bajar a la batcueva solo, al fin y al cabo, él era el único verdadero heredero de Batman.

Mientras Bruce estuvo revisando las cintas de seguridad de la batcueva, nadie sabía de la existencia de cámaras dentro de la batcueva, ni Dick, y nunca antes las había utilizado para vigilar a uno de sus chicos, pero sabía que Damian intentaría "suavizar" la realidad y "omitir" algunas "cosillas", así que debía saber exactamente que era lo que el niño había estado haciendo. Bruce vio a cámara rápida las imágenes de las últimas tres horas y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. El niño había estado jugando con alguno de los gadgets que aún ni había puesto a prueba. Ese niño era un auténtico kamikaze, y era por eso que sabía que hacía bien, en no dejándolo bajar solo a la batcueva. Entonces recordó que precisamente por eso, solía dejar a Alfred o alguno de los chicos vigilándolo. Richard John Grayson estaba en un montón de problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

**BATMAN Y LA FÁBULA DEL CONFIADO IRRESPONSABLE Y EL MENTIROSILLO DESOBEDIENTE**

Richard John Grayson estaba en un montón de problemas.

- **DICK, hijo, puedes bajar un momento a la batcueva** (le dijo por el intercomunicador. Dick apagó la televisión y bajó a la batcueva).

- **Hola, Bruce ¿ya te dejaron libre ese atajo de sanguijuelas del consejo**? (dijo alegremente Dick)

- **Si, ya me dejaron ¿qué tal la tarde? ¿Todo bien por aquí?**

- **Si, muy tranquilo. Más bien, debería decir aburrido, jajaja**

- **¿aburrido?** ( y antes que pudiera decir nada Bruce continuó) ¿**Y Damian? ¿Se ha portado bien? ¿Te ha dado mucha guerra?**

- **Pffff se levantó nada más irte tú. Pero estaba de un humor de perros, ya sabes cómo se ponen los niños cuando se acaban de despertar de la siesta…(**dijo con condescendencia Dick)

- **Si, ya sé** (dijo armándose de paciencia para no saltarle a la yugular en ese mismo momento). **¿Entonces te ha dado guerra?**

- **No, lo cierto es que no, refunfuñó un ratito, pero después se subió a su cuarto y ha estado jugando toda la tarde sin dar mucho que hacer.**

- **¡Vaya! Cuanto me alegro que Damian no te haya dado mucho que hacer** (el sarcasmo rezumaba por cada poro de Bruce. Dick que hacía años que lo conocía se dio cuenta y se puso alerta)

- **¿Qué es lo qué pasa? **(dijo sacando aire por la nariz como un toro apunto de embestir)

- **¡Me preguntas, tú, qué es lo que pasa! No sé, hijo, no sé. Se supone que eres tú quien debe decirme que es lo que pasa** (y apretó el botón del mando y se vieron en todas las pantallas algunas de las travesuras que Damian había estado haciendo en la tarde en al Batcueva. Richard abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. el mocoso se había colado en al batcueva y había estado jugando con alguna de las armas de Batman y de él y también había trasteado en el bat-ordenador).

- **Papá, te juro que pensé que estaba en su cuarto jugando, él me dijo que se iba a su habitación a jugar** (dijo en pánico y a la defensiva Richard).

- **Richard, no eres ningún niño, ya eres mayorcito. Si te digo que vigiles a tu hermano, es que lo vigiles, no que te pongas a hacer tus cosas y te desentiendas totalmente de él. Si, estuvo jugando toda la tarde, pero no en su habitación, eso está claro. Y solo que hubieras subido ni una sola vez a mirar que hacía, te habrías dado cuenta que no estaba allí. **

- **Papá, yo…yo no sé que decir, lo siento, es que…de verdad que le creí cuando me dijo que…**(pero Dick sabía que a Damian no se le podía quitar el ojo de encima porque enseguida estaba metiéndose en líos).

- **¡Dices que estás del todo recuperado pero no eres ni capaz de vigilar de tu hermanito de 7 años! Richard no solo no vas a volverá patrullar las próximas 3 semanas** (Richard lo miró incrédulo. ¿Bruce le estaba castigando? Él ya no era Robin ahora era Nightwing, no era su subalterno, él ahora iba por libre)** sino que vas a ser tú él que suba allí arriba y castigue a tu hermano. Fue bajo tu vigilancia, es responsabilidad tuya** (y le alargó un cepillo de pelo de nácar. Dick lo agarró y se lo quedó mirando como si fuera el botón de la bomba H).

- **¡QUÉ!** (Dick estaba seguro que había oído mal).

- **Ya me has oído Richard, todo esto** (volviendo a poner alguna de las imágenes de Damian de aquella tarde en la pantalla) **ha sido mientras se suponía que TÚ estabas al cargo, pues ahora te toca hacerte cargo de su castigo también. Y Dick, espero que seas tan serio como lo sería yo mismo. Porque si cuando subo veo que aún tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto, te aseguro que a ninguno de los dos os va a gustar ni un pelo las medidas que tomaré** (dijo Bruce remangándose las mangas por si no había quedado suficientemente claro aún).

- **Papá, por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor, pégame a mí, si quieres, pero no me hagas pegarle a Damian**.

- **No es pegarle, Richard, es castigarle, sabes muy bien la diferencia. En una solo hay violencia y en la otra… hay una mala acción y su correspondiente castigo, pero siempre en proporción. Bueno lo cierto que muy en proporción no es, ambos sabemos que le niño se merecería una buena paliza porque lo que hizo bien pudo salirle caro. Pero creo que con unos buenos azotes con ese cepillo y una buena dosis de tu mano ya se hará igualmente a la idea de que lo que hizo está mal y es peligroso y por eso mismo se le tiene prohibido bajar solo. Si tú después le quieres castigar por mentirte, eso ya te lo dejo a tu sabia elección** (Y Bruce se puso a trabajar en el bat-ordenador para lograr un programa de acceso a la batcueva más minucioso que el de identificación de la voz).


	4. Chapter 4

**BATMAN Y LA FÁBULA DEL CONFIADO IRRESPONSABLE Y EL MENTIROSILLO DESOBEDIENTE**

Richard se quedó parado un buen rato allí mirando como Bruce trabajaba con el ordenador, esperando que en cualquier momento se girara y le dijera que aquello solo había sido una lección para darse cuenta de que debía vigilar mejor a Damian cuando estuviera bajo su responsabilidad. Pero Bruce no se giró, Richard se hundió de hombros y con el ánimo por los úselos salió de la batcueva. Una vez salió Bruce sonrió maliciosamente y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Bruce respiró hondo y dejó unos minutos para que Dick y Damian hablaran, después subiría, debía asegurarse que Damian no lograba ablandar en corazón de Dick y librarse de al zurra. Bruce sabía perfectamente que Dick preferiría que el arrancaran todas las uñas y le echaran sal y limón en ellas antes que hacer llorar a Damian. Pero Richard ya no era un niño debía de aprender que nuestras acciones a veces también tienen consecuencias en otros. Y si él hubiera sido más responsable y hubiera vigilado a su hermano como se le pidió, Damian no se hubiera metido en problemas y no tendría que ser castigado en absoluto (lo más seguro es que conociendo a Damian sí que le hubiera dado algo de guerra, pero aun así no estarían ahora hablando de problemas de los gordos como era el caso de entrar en la batcueva y tocar armas que aún estaban en fase experimental).

- **Ahhh eres tú** (dijo algo aliviado Damian) **Creí que eras papá** (dijo secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo felizmente. Damian si se fijó en el cepillo que llevaba Dick en la mano peor pensó que era para cepillarse le pelo, un poco afeminado el cepillo, pero bueno era Dick).

- **No, soy yo** (dijo con voz neutra**). Bruce me ha contado lo que has estado haciendo esta tarde.**

- **Si, vaya metedura de pata. Me pilló justo cuando bajaba a la batcueva, me aburría de jugar aquí solito y pensé que estaréis allí y bajé a mirar.**

- **¿En serio? **(Dick había visto las imágenes y sabía que las cosas no habían ido como Damian explicaba, pero no quería que supiera que habían cámaras en la batcueva, puede que en un futuro las necesitaran. ¿A quien iba a engañar? Lo más seguro es que si) **¿Y porque no miraste en la sala de la tele? Porque allí es donde he estado toda la tarde, no me he movido des de que me dijiste que subías a tu cuarto a jugar.**

- **No pensé que aún estrías allí** (dijo poniendo cara de pura inocencia. Pero en esa casa todos ya sabían que Damian de puar inocencia nada. Además Dick justo acababa de ver las imágenes de Damian haciendo de las suyas en la batcueva).

- **Damian, sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido bajar a la batcueva solo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Damian.**

- **Venga, no seas plasta, Dick. Papá solo dice eso porque solo me ve como un bebé. Pero ambos sabemos que no lo soy, y que puedo ser mejor Robin que el bueno-para-nada de Tim.**

- **¡Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul! **(Damian abrió mucho los ojos solo Bruce le llamaba por el nombre completo y solo cuando estaba en serios problemas) **Primero de todo que sea la última vez que te oigo de decir eso de Tim, Tim es también tu hermano, tu hermano mayor, y ya solo por eso deberías de tenerle más respeto.**

- **Pero es cierto, yo sería mejor Robin** (dijo enfadándose y cruzándose de brazos).

- **Cuando llegue el día y Bruce piense que estás preparado vendrás con nosotros, pero mientras no llaga ese día te quedarás aquí en casa, te comportarás y harás todo lo que se te dice** (Dick se sorprendió a si mismo de lo fácil que era encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reñir a Damian. Era fácil porque a la edad de Damian, él mismo estaba harto de escuchar a Bruce reñirle por exactamente lo mismo).

- **Pero Dick…**

- **No Damian, no hay peros, y ahora ven aquí porque vamos a tener una charla tu y yo sobre desobedecer y mentir.**

- **¡QUÉ! ¡NO!¡ NI EN BROMA! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES!** **¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! PAPIIIIII **(empezó a llamar Damian a su padre. Bruce apareció solo unos segundos después llevaba un rato en el pasillo escuchando a sus hijos).


	5. Chapter 5

**BATMAN Y LA FÁBULA DEL CONFIADO IRRESPONSABLE Y EL MENTIROSILLO DESOBEDIENTE**

- **¡QUÉ! ¡NO!¡ NI EN BROMA! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES!** **¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ! PAPIIIIII **(empezó a llamar Damian a su padre. Bruce apareció solo unos segundos después llevaba un rato en el pasillo escuchando a sus hijos).

- **¿Si? **(dijo de forma muy natural)

- **Papi **(se abrazó a su padre, tanto Dick como Bruce rodaron los ojos, eso ya era muy descarado). **Dick me quiere pegar**. **¡Defiéndeme, defiéndeme!** (le exigía le niño, no era un ruego, era una exigencia).

- **Si, lo sé. Te portaste mal estando el al cargo, por lo que él se hace cargo de castigarte **(le explicó Bruce a Damian con la naturalidad en la que se explica cómo se hace un pastel**). Cuando hayáis acabado, os quiero ver en mi habitación hemos de hablar unas cosas los 4**.

- ¿**Tim también?** (dijo molesto Damian)

- **Si, hijo Tim, también, debe de estar ya al llegar** (mirando su reloj). **Tendremos una reunión familiar, hace tiempo que no tenemos una, y creo que va siendo hora** ( y Bruce salió así de la habitación, volviendo a dejar a Dick y a Damian solos).

- **Ya os ha oído a papá** (Dick no dijo Bruce, sino papá, para remarcar que era ordenes de papá no de Batman. Y Dick le agarró de la manita y lo llevó hasta la cama donde primero se sentó él y después empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando Damian intentó evitar que se los bajará se llevó un manotazo en la mano) **¡Damian! Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, acabemos ya con esto y déjemelo atrás ¿Vale?** (dijo algo molesto Dick).

- **Pues no me pegues, pega a esto y le trajo una silla con el asiento de cuero, tu le das y yo me quejo, papá pensará que me has zurrado y estará contento.**

- **Papá no está contento, créeme, lo conozco algo y sé cuando está realmente molesto. Y ahora mismo lo está, lo está conmigo y lo está contigo. Y por eso mismo me ha dicho que se asegurará que te dé lo que te has bien ganado. Porque sino es así, si yo no te castigo, vendrá él y te dará el triple de lo que tuviera en mente. Y Damian, conociendo a papá, lo que tiene en mente seguro que es mucho peor de lo que yo te pudiera dar ahora. Así que déjate de tonterías y empecemos **(lo volvió a coger de la mano y volvió a intentar desvestirlo).

- **Noooo, mira, si me pongo un poco de polvos en el trasero y…**

- Plass (un manotazo fuerte cayó en el trasero de Damian)

- **Ni polvos, ni golpear a cojines, ni pepinillos en vinagre, ¡Damian! Me mentiste y me hiciste creer que estabas en tu habitación jugando pero en vez de eso estabas en la batcueva trasteando con cosa muy peligrosas. Me mentiste y desobedeciste una de las normas principales de papá. Así que se acabó** (y de un tirón le bajó pantalones y calzoncillo s a la vez) Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (4 fuertes nalgadas cayeron sobre la pierna derecha)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaay me hiciste daño** (gritó indignado)

- **Esto es por discutirme, ahora empiezo** (y de otro tironcito se lo colocó sobre su regazo y agarró el cepillo). **NO VOLVERÁS A BAJAR SOLO A LA BATCUEVA HASTA QUE PAPÁ TE DIGA QUE YA PUEDES** PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY **DUELE DUELE MUCHO** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **ERES MALOOOOO** AHHHHH **TE ODIO**OOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **NO NO PARA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY (Dick estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí aquello era horrible, dejó el cepillo y volvió a la mano, pero esta evz sería rápido, él no era como Bruce no podía aguantar esa agonía tanto rato, así que decidió ser duro des del principio y aplicó la misma fuerza que hubiera palicado de ser Jason en vez de Damon, pero mucho más rápido)

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **NO VAS A VOLVER A MENTIRNOS** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **Plass NO VAS A VOLVER A DESOBEDECERNOS** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **NO MÁS MENTIRAS, NO MÁS INSUBORDINACIONES** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **CUANDO SE TE DICE QUE NO PUEDES HACER ALGO TÚ SOLO OBEDECERÁS Y NO LO HARÁS** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **Porque Damian te aseguro que si crees que esto duele lo que papá te dará la próxima vez si que te dolerá, te dolerá durante días** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **puede que hasta semanas** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass. **Así que hazte un favor, no vuelvas a desobedecer una orden directa** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **si intentas demostrarle a papá que puedes ser el perfecto compañero te aseguro que esa no es la forma** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass **Plass Y una cosa más, las armas de la batcueva que están en modo de test, no se tocan, nunca. Nunca nunca** Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay aaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa papíiiiiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu bwuaaa noooo papa auuuu ayyyy sere bueno auuuu papáaaaaa** (Damian llamaba a su padre paar que lo rescatara, pero Bruce des de su habitación tuvo que casi atarse a la silla para no correr a los brazos de su hijo).

- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plassç

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau perdón, perdón, no lo haré más lo juro, no te mentiré jamás y me portaré bien y obedeceré aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau noooo auuuu bwuaaa**

- **Shhhhhhhhhhh ya está Damian, ya está** (dijo subiéndole el pantaloncito con cuidado) **shhhhhhh ya, ya todo pasado, todo olvidado** (eso era lo que Bruce siempre le decía a él cuando de pequeño le tenía que zurrar precisamente por esas misma cosas). **Anda Damon, ve a lavarte la cara, yo también iré a refrescarme, mientras no viene Tim ¿eh?** (Damon aún estaba sollozando, Dick no sabía cómo calmar al niño. En ese momento Bruce entró en la habitación con paso seguro se encaminó hacia Damon y lo agarró subiéndoselo al cuello, Damon al segundo se abrazó al cuello de su padre como si no hubiera mañana sollozando disculpas y promesas de ser el niño más bueno del mundo mundial. Bruce lo acarició con cariño mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de ternura y amor. Dick reconoció todas y cada una de esa palabras. Eran las mismas que Bruce le había dicho a él tantas veces de pequeño, con o sin castigo, eran las palabras de papá, no las palabras de Batman o de Bruce Wayne. Eran las palabras de amor de su padre por sus hijos)

- **Hijo, ve a refrescarte, Tim llamó y me ha dicho que llegará 10 minutos más tarde. Yo me quedo con tu hermano**.

- **De acuerdo** (dijo aún temblándole la voz y cuando pasó por su lado Bruce agarró con una sola mano a Damian y con la otra atrajo hacia si a Dick y le dio un rápido pero cariñoso abrazo y después lo dejó ir) **Las cosas no fueron como esperaba Dick, pero sigo estando muy orgulloso de mis chicos** (Dick sonrió y aquel peso que tenía en el corazón desapareció, miró a Damian como se dejaba mimar por su padre y volvió a sonreír y salió para dejarles algo de intimidad. Ese era un momento para ellos dos).


End file.
